Black Rose
by InsaneKAT
Summary: Have you ever wondered WHY Hana-chan can read minds and send waves? A small drabble, explaining the mystery behind the 'cursed' Hanajima Saki as a small composition Megumi wrote for school.


**AN. **I re-read a few volumes of Fruit Basket manga and couldn't help but wonder about it. I'm a person who likes to come up with assumptions and theories to fill in any plot holes. It wasn't until the day when I finished this when my friend Icy told me that it _is _scientifically possible to be like Hana. So whoops.

**Title: **Hana like black, and 'hana' means flower. The only flower I think fits her is a rose. So yeah.

**Prompt: **Well, something just had to be done to get this crap out of my brain. It's clogging up the plot-bunnies drain pipe. And I have a ABRSM violin test on the 31st, so I need to practice. _IN PEACE._

**Timeline/setting: **Not too important for this. It can happen anytime. At Hana's house, probably.

**Point of view: **Megumi, her little brother. Most of this is in letter form, so why not?

**Mistakes: **Um, I didn't do any scientific research about this, nor did I get any lawyer to back this up, so I guess I can say that there might be _plenty _of mistakes in here. Icy, point them out. D9, pick out my grammar mistakes, but I won't fix them. Megumi can't be _that _perfect at English. Also, I apologize for the length.

**Language/rating: **Pretty clear.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the characters of Fruit Basket. All characters belong to the artist whose name I forgot. Please don't flame – the Shanghai air is polluted enough. Be Eco-Friendly, 'kay?

**BLACK ROSE**

_My family._

_English Composition By Megami_

_I live in a family of four. My parents and sister love me very much._

_My father is tall and has black hair, and he works at a company and he always comes back really late. He loves all of us very much, and even tolerates our weird habits. He wears glasses. I think he looks better with glasses. _

_My mother has brown hair and black eyes. She stays at home and cooks. She cooks nicely, but sometimes she gets distracted and burns the food. We would eat takeout then. Takeout is nice too, but I like to house without the smell of fire. _

_My sister has black hair and black eyes. She isn't strange. People say she is strange, as well as a witch. She is not a witch. _

_At a young age she can read minds. It is not such a surprising thing. Minds create waves. Children can all hear them at young age, but they don't know what it is. They think it is part of the world around them. Soon, their minds tune out the sounds involuntarily. _

_My sister is smart. She had caught onto the waves and, as she gradually learned Japanese, translated it. Often mistaken as 'mind-reading', it is simply learning another language in this world, the most widely used language of all. _

_She doesn't like this new language. Now, it's starting to fade a little. I think her mind is learning how to tune it out like others._

_My sister is also smart in many other ways. She's good at studying. _

_My sister also likes eating. Translating brain waves and tuning out brain waves take up lots of energy for her._

_I think reading brain waves is cool. People don't think so. I don't get why. _

_My sister really loves me. She also really likes Honda Tohru. Honda Tohru is the first to accept her. I like Tohru too. She's really friendly and her cooking is really good. She gives everything she has to people around her and doesn't care. _

_I love my family. _

"How is it?" Megumi asked.

Hana looked up from the English composition her brother had written. She didn't know what to say. Her brother had spent three nights on this, refusing to believe that he had failed his last written piece. This was for the make-up, but still.

She still didn't know what to say. What did he expect – 'I love you'? 'This is great'? 'This is the best thing I've ever seen'? Thoughts swam in a hurricane in her mind as she tried to decide what to tell her brother, _anything _to put a stop to this storm raging within herself.

She paused, put on her best poker face, and said with a calm voice something the summed up practically everything she wanted to say.

"You spelled your own name wrong."


End file.
